Finding Eachother Again
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Basically Gwen and Trent get parted after TDI and TDA happens. They try finding each other again...I can't write good summaries so enjoy. /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

**Somethn' I put together in 15 min cause I was bored and nothin' to do. Be awere of erros because I'll be too lazy to proof read and I dont have spellcheck on my phone.**

**Don't expect it to be too good...anyways Enjoy.**

~Finding Eachother (Again)~ (_intro)_

Gwen's POV

Today marks the fifth year sence we've last scene eachother. Trent and I that is. Flashback: _It was the last day of Camp Wawanakwa. The cast went shoppingand then Trent said he was moving to America. We agreed that we would try finding eachother in the future. Before he left he gave me this necklace with a gutiar pick pendent that had GxT engraved on it. In return I gave him a small filled up sketchpad. We said that we werre going to find eachother with the items. _End I wear that necklace where ever I go just in case I run ionto Trent. It's been five years and I still couldn't find him. I don't knowif he still remembers me. He probablly forgot me and got married and became a famouse rock star. I'm still going to try to find him, maybe we could remain good friends. Worse, Mom got remarried to this bussniss freak named Matt, and we are moving to New York to support Matt's (my annoying little brother) and I are to help them unpack and arrange their funuture because Mom and Matt are going on a honey moon in Cuba. Mom is also making me rent an apartment home and live in New York because she said that she would miss me to much if I stayed in Toronto. I'd rather stay there, I can handle it I'm like 21 now. Daimen on the other hand has no other choice because he is only 16 so he will be staying with Mom and Matt. What a loser!

**Please R&R Don't expect fast updates cause I'm lazy, but if I feel like it I'll update. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Somethn' I put together in 15 min cause I was bored and nothin' to do. Be awere of erros because I'll be too lazy to proof read and I dont have spellcheck on my phone.**

**Don't expect it to be too good...anyways Enjoy.**

~Finding Eachother (Again)~ 

Gwen's POV

So today we arrived in New York, and I hate it so far because the stupid airprot people had lost my frikin' luggage and I had to wait there for like five hours all by myself because Matt, Mom, and Daimen had decided to ditch me and go to their new place tounpack. It's been forever and it's still not here. How can anyone miss two big suitcases. I'm supposed to catch a cab and head over to their place after my luggage arrives. I hate cabs because now I'll have to talk to the diver and I hate talking to strangers. At least there is one good thing to this, Trent said he moved to America so maybe he's in New York.

Trent's POV

It's been five years since I last saw Gwen. I miss her quite a lot. I tried dating again but none of the other girls made me feel like having Gwen back. Gwen was just different...she was special...she liked me for who I was not my money. I carry the sketchpad she gave me everywhere I went. I usally just stick in my pocket. I don't know if she's still looking for me, but I'm deffinatly not giving up on her cause she means alot to me. Seeing her happy would make my day, and seeing her cry would tear my heart. I've just moved to New York with my band because we got a good contract. We don't exactly need the money, we just need a promotion so our band could get more famous. Who knows, maybe Gwen is in New Yord studying art history.

**Please R&R Don't expect fast updates cause I'm lazy, but if I feel like it I'll update. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I've been pretty busy for the past week, so I didn't get a chance to update because of rehearsing for the opening of the 2010 Convention Center. If anyone saw it on T.V, I was the retard who held her flag up when everyone had theirs down.  
So on with the story.**

* * *

Gwen's POV  
Okey, we've been here for like three days, and I hate. It's like being tourtured in hell. I'm bored out of my mind. Daimen is always in his room on either webcam or facebook. How is he so social. I'm like the complete oppisite. Mom and Matt decided to just ditch the unpacking part and just headed of to Cuba. Do they seriously need a honey moon? So far I had to do the unpacking part and the helping the movers move the funiture Mom ordered part. Daimen didn't help untill I threatened too smash his laptop. It felt like a coplete workout.

I tried to go to the park to get some sketching done, but I couldn't concentrate. There was this faint guitar stumming sound along with a gentle singing voice. I couldn't stand it. I hate the sound of the acoustic guitar, it just annoys me somehow. It also reminded of another annoying thing that I'd have to get through. I needed to apply for a job so I could afford collage. Good thing Mom and Matt are paying for my appartment rent. I'm moving into it as soon as they get back from their honey moon. For the time being, my life sucks.

Trent's POV  
So far so good for the move and our band. On terms of finding Gwen, not so well. I've to stay in this crappy old appartment building because it was where all the other guys were staying at. At least when I get famous I could find Gwen easier, and then I'm out of this crap of an appartment.

I went to the nearby park to practice a new song that I just wrote. Our band is having this free of charge concert in a week at the park. It's a promotion our band. I sat in a far cornner of the park on an old damp bench. I started to strum a few notes and sang to the new melody I had just created.

I noticed this farmiliar girlsitting on the far end of the park sketching. She seemed irritated. She had long black hair with teal highlights. Reminds me of Gwen, except Gwen had shorter hair. I missed her alot. Whenever I look at the night sky, I start to remember the awake-a-thon challange and how Gwen showed me where the dipper was located. That was some years ago, but I still have feelings for her


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TDI/TDA **

* * *

Trent's POV

I'm curently sitting in my crap hole trying to figure out how to put lyrics along to my new melody. This new song I wrote was inspired by Gwen, not that any of the events in the lyrics ever happened. I guess I'm still quite depressed about missing her. Here's how the lyrics go, I think I'll make it a soft rock or alternative type song.

_I tried not to hurt you  
But Im slowly dying inside  
Your trust in me is tearing  
Tearing me up_

_I told you to step out of my life  
Told you to leave me alone  
If I slam shut our connecting door  
Would you just leave without a goodbye_

_If you let go, I'll still be needing you  
I'm trying to hold on but I can't  
Seconds are ticking away  
And my grip is slowly loosing_

_I told you to step out of my life  
Told you to leave me alone  
If I slam shut our connecting door  
Would you leave without a goodbye_

_I never meant it that way  
Shreading us both up  
Scaring me deep inside  
By the slightest touch of your ferocious love_

_Tonight  
When I fade_

_From your doorway  
Could you please_

_One last time  
Before times up  
Before it's too late_

_Tell me  
Whisper to me  
Just once  
A goodbye_

_Grasp loosened  
Our fates come  
Faceing anguish  
Must we part now?_

_The special glint in your eyes  
Sparkling mine with tears_

_I don't know why I trusted  
The pressure is building_

_One last time  
Before it's too late  
A goodbye  
A goodbye_

_I told you to step out of my life  
Told you to leave me alone  
If our connecting door slams shut  
Would you just leave without a good bye_

_My door is closing with pain and guilt  
Last glimps of you  
Leaning in you doorway  
Your hand slowly reaching out_

_You promised a goodbye  
A single goodbye_

_One last second  
Before our doors slam shut_

_We parted without a goodbye_

_Without a goodbye  
Without a goodbye_

_Without a goodbye_**(A/N) ya i kno, da lyrics might suck cuz i just made them up now)**

I stared of with some chords, but when I got to the solo part I couldn't figure anything out. I ran it through a couple of times untill I got the correct timing. I looked at my phone, 6:15, time to hang with the band and go get some dinner down town.

Gwen's POV

Stupid dumb-ass brother! Stupid butt-fucking parents! Yeah, Mom and Matt are going to Australia after cuba, which means one more dragged on week before moving out for good!

"Gwendolyn!" Daimen called in an anoying tone. "Can you take me to the Neon Black concert tomorrow night!? Apparently their some rock/alternative/metal band that originated from Canada or something."

"Don't call me Gwendolyn! How many times have we gone through this, don't ever call me that!"

"Fine...Gwen, can you take me? It's a free concert down at the park."

"Ummm...no...unless you leave me alone and never annoy me again."

I didn't wait for his reply, and I slammed my door in his face. This whole week, Gwendolyn can you this, Gwendolyn can you that, and usally it is for something useless. This is why I'm in a shitty pissy mood.

I got a job at Hot Topic last week and my shift starts tomorrow so at least I'll be home less which means less Daimen's idioticness and more cash...Yay...

* * *

**Please R&R...=}...even though it was kinda sucky to me...**


End file.
